The day
by clefairy7677
Summary: I just wrote this story because i felt Yu didn't have enough stories
1. Chapter 1

The Day

It was a bright and sunny day and everything was fine until…

"I NEED MORE ICECREAM", Yu shouted. "I'm outta money kid relax", Tsubasa replied casually and making the situation as calm as possible. "BUT I'M STILL HUNGRY!" Yu whined. "Look Yu, I'll promise I'll buy…""Hey, you want me to buy you some ice-cream?" The duo turned around just to see a little girl who was about Yu's age smiling at them. "Ermmmm…o-okay" Yu said while stuttering. "Hmmmmmm" Tsubasa thought in his head.

The girl smiled and exclaimed, "G'day, the names Naoko, what's yours?" "Huh?" Yu said in a very confused voice. "Oh, um, I'm from Australia that's why I say that and your name's Yu right?" Naoko explained in a cheerful voice. "H-How did y-you know?" Yu stuttered. "I can read your mind" Naoko replied. "That's so cool!" Yu said brightly. "Umm, I think I should go now" Tsubasa said.

Naoko walked up to the ice-cream stand and asked, "Can I have 2 double choc chip ice-creams please?" The ice-cream man answered, "Sure thing!" After a minute, Naoko came back with 2 ice-creams and Yu shouted," Double choc chip ice-cream? They're my favourite!" Naoko smiled warmly and replied, "I read your mind so I knew your favourite flavour."" Thanks for the ice-cream Naoko!" Yu exclaimed.

What they didn't know was that Gingka and Madoka were watching the whole scene happen. Madoka thought, "I can see a new relationship happening!"


	2. Chapter 2

The day

"I can't wait to show you to my other friends" Yu said, "I'm pretty sure they'll like you". "What are your other friend's names?" Naoko asked. "Well, there's Gingka, Madoka, Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, and a whole bunch of other people. "Are they all bladers?" Naoko replied." Almost all of them except for Madoka, she's a bey mechanic" Yu explained, "Are you a blader?"

"Yeah I am except I left my bey in my cas-house" Naoko answered. Yu thought, "I wonder what she was going to say?" "I wasn't going to say anything" Naoko replied answering to his thought. "Huh? Oh right, I forgot you can read minds. How can you read them anyway?" "It takes years of practice", Naoko replied coolly.

"Hey, Yu who's your friend there", Gingka asked while walking towards him. Madoka was also coming towards them as well. "Her names Naoko, Tsubasa and I met her at the ice-cream stand" Yu answered. "Then where's Tsubasa?" Madoka asked curiously. "I think he left because he was bored" Naoko replied, "Are you Madoka and are you Gingka?" "Yeah, how did you know?" Gingka asked. "I can read your mind'' Naoko answered.

**I do not own any of these characters except for Naoko**

**Please do not FLAME me**


	3. Chapter 3

_The day_

"_I can read your mind", Naoko said._

"You can read minds, wow!" Gingka exclaimed. "Yeah right, it's not possible", Madoka added. "Fine…I see you are thinking of Gingka kis…"Naoko stated. "Hehe, umm, now I believe you", Madoka answered. "Can I see your bey Gingka?" asked Naoko. "Sure!" Gingka replied handing over Cosmic Pegasus to her.

"Fascinating… a bey with the star fragment… but not strong enough to beat me" thought Naoko. "What a cool bey!" Naoko remarked. "Can I see your bey then?" asked Gingka. "Sorry but I left mine in my c-house" Naoko answered. "Oh…" Gingka said with a disappointed tone.

"Hey Gingka can I battle you so I can test my strength?" a mysterious voice asked. Everyone turned around just to see a boy about the same age as Yu and Naoko. "Oh hi Kenta, how's everything going?" questioned Gingka with a cheerful tone. "Everything is going great, so can we battle?" replied Kenta. "Sure, just meet me at the bey coliseum at 2, okay?" said Gingka. "Okay, so who's the new person?" Kenta asked.

"Oh, she's Yu's new friend, Naoko" answered Madoka. "Oh hi Naoko, nice to meet you, I'm Kenta" he said. "Umm, nice to meet you to?" replied Naoko with a confused voice. "What's wrong?" asked Madoka. "It's nothing really, it's just that whenever we greet someone in Australia*we aren't always that polite" said Naoko.

"So are you saying that Australian people are mean?" asked Gingka curiously. "No, no, no, no, that's not it", denied Naoko. "Then, what's it?" questioned Kenta with an extremely confused tone. "Can't we just skip this topic?" Naoko said while sweat dropping. "Yeah, okay" everyone answered. "Hey Naoko, I finally found you *huff huff* I got your bey back from mum!" a mysteriously voice exclaimed.

"Huh? Sis?" said Naoko.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Finally another chapter

About the earlier about Australian not being friendly is a lie. Australian people are friendly!

Longest chapter yet!


	4. Chapter 4

The Day

* * *

"_Huh? Sis?" said Naoko._

* * *

"Yup, here's your bey" replied her sister. She handed over a strange bey that Gingka and co. didn't recognize. Madoka took out her laptop and began to analyze it, but it couldn't recognize it. "No results found?" whispered Madoka. "You can see my bey now Gingka" said Naoko. She handed over her bey and Gingka asked, "What's your bey called?" Naoko answered, "It's called Ying-Yang Draco."

"Whoa, that's a cool name!" Yu exclaimed. "What type is it?" Kenta asked curiously. "You're just going to have to find out" Naoko replied with a smirk. "So what's your name?" questioned Gingka to Naoko's sister. "Oh, my name is Mutsumi and I'm a blader", she said took out something from her pocket, "here's my bey, Rock Cheetah"

"You guys have such strange beys" Madoka remarked. She tried analyzing both of the beys but failed. "What are these strange beys?" Madoka asked in her head. "I'm also a bey mechanic" Mutsumi said proudly. "So are you the smart one?" Gingka questioned. "Nah, Naoko is the smart on then there's Desiree and then me and then Clara and then Kade. "What? There are five of you?" Kenta exclaimed looking surprised.

"Yah, there's nothing special" Naoko replied casually. "But isn't that too much kids?" Gingka asked. "Well, Mutsumi, Clara and Desiree are all adopted kids" Naoko said. "Oh, well I guess that's okay…"Gingka replied. "What type bey is Rock Cheetah?" asked Yu, "It looks so cool!" "It's a balance type and thanks" answered Mutsumi.

"What kind of name is Desiree? Is it French or something?" asked Kenta. "Yah it is" answered Mutsumi. "And the Clara name, it doesn't sound French or Japanese, what is it?" Yu questioned curiously. "Oh um Clara, she is from America" replied Naoko. "Just like Masamune!" Kenta said happily. "Just like who?" Mutsumi asked while being confused. "Oh it's just another friend of ours" Madoka replied.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Another chapter!

**I do not own any of these characters except for Naoko, Mutsumi, Desiree, Kade and Clara.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Day

**Sorry for not updating! I was busy.**

* * *

"_Oh, it's just another friend ours" Madoka replied._

* * *

"He's from USA!" Yu added. "Did you befriend him during the world champion ships or something?" Mutsumi asked. "He was on our team, didn't you know?" Gingka replied. "Our mum didn't let us watch TV" Naoko said. "I heard Team Oceania couldn't play in the world championships because they were too strong" Kenta told Gingka. "Strong or not, I still wanted to meet them" Gingka answered.

"Well guess what, you already met about half the team" Naoko stated. Everyone (except Mutsumi) turned around and looked at Naoko with their mouth open. "Y-you're not s-serious are y-you?" Madoka stammered. "I can't believe it! We are actually looking at half of Oceania team in front of my own eyes!" Kenta said while in a state of shock.

"Yup, I'm the bey mechanic, Naoko, Desiree and Clara are the regular in that order and the spare blader is obviously Kade" Mutsumi stated. "Oh wow, that's so amazing, I can't wait to meet all you guys" Yu said excitedly. "They're not exactly here so…just wait I'll go get them" Naoko answered.

She murmured something and a portal opened in front of her and stepped in and the portal closed. Everyone except for Mutsumi shouted with their mouths widely open "Did I just see what I thought we saw" "Probably yeah" Mutsumi replying in a calm matter.

"Is there something she can't do?" Madoka asked. "Yeah… change her gender" Mutsumi replied. "Lol" Kenta and Yu said. A portal opened in front Madoka and she fainted because she was so scared. "Is she going to be alright?" a girl with long red hair asked. "She looks she fainted" a girl with brown hair with a ponytail.

"Should we just pick her up and put her somewhere or just kick her till she wakes up?" a boy with black hair questions. "I think it's best to put her on a bench, Kade" Mutsumi said. "Awww, it would have been more fun to just kick her" Kade whined. "I agree with you that it is more fun but she our friend, it's not nice to kick a friend, right?" Naoko answered. "I guess…"Kade said.

"Are you Gingka Hagene? If you are nice to meet you, I'm Desiree" Desiree said cheerfully. "It's nice to meet you too!" Gingka replied. "I'm Clara, you must be Yu and you are…Kenta." Kenta and Yu shouted, "Yup!" Kenta thought, "Sigh, I wish I when to the beyblade world championships, then I would be famous"

* * *

**Longest chapter!**

**I do not own any of these characters except for Naoko, Mutsumi, Kade, Desiree and Clara**


	6. Chapter 6

The day

**Sorry guys, I'll be only updating once a week so sorryz**

"_Sigh, I wish I went to the beyblade world championships, and then I would be famous"_

"So guys, what are you beys?" Gingka asked "Well my bey is Crusher Teumessien Fox" Desiree answered. "Mines Eternal-burning Lynx" Clara stated. "And mines Blazing Chimera" Kade mentioned. "Oh, um, that's interesting" Madoka said. "I also have another bey, it's called Tsunami Satyr" Mutsumi replied.

"Damn it, why is this laptop like this, I can't even identify these five beys" Madoka thought, "Maybe I should get a new one." "Soooooo, whatcha doin'" Clara exclaimed and peered over to see what Madoka was doing. "Umm, I'm just umm playing some computer games on my laptop" Madoka replied in a worried tone and was closing the laptop.

"Hey guys, look, this doesn't even look like a regular laptop, I think it's the laptops used to identify beys and other stuff for beyblade" Naoko stated. "Now that you mention it, I think your right" Desiree answered. "Let's steal that thing" Clara said in her mind and sending the message to her sisters and brother (telepathy). "Okay then, Kade pounce at Madoka in 3…2…1…GO!" Mutsumi said using telepathy. Kade pounced onto Madoka and she screamed and Kade took her laptop and ran towards the WBBA stadium. "Hey get back here!"

Naoko calmly said "He's pretty fast; you know a person like you will never catch up to you." "What do you just say?!" Madoka angrily stated. "What? It's the truth" Naoko replied. Madoka started running toward the direction that Kade went to. *rustle rustle*. "Ah ha, I finally found…you?" Madoka said. She actually found a couple making out with each other instead of Kade. "Do you mind?" The boy asked angrily while the girl looked pretty shy. "Oops, sorry" Madoka answered.

*Back to Naoko and the others*

"Phew she didn't find me…your right Naoko, this laptop does identify beys and look at her recent searches!" a mysterious voice mentioned. "Huh? Oh it's just Kade" Naoko wondered. "Can we see the searches she made?" Clara asked. "That's what I was going to do" replied Kade.

*Everyone looks at the recent searches*

"OUR BEYS?!" Naoko, Clara, Desiree, Kade and Mutsumi shouted. "Looks like she wanted to have some information on your beys I guess" Yu stated. "Looks like you guys are in big trouble, because it seems like Madoka coming back" Kenta said, "She pretty scary went she is mad" "Meh, we're not scared" Mutsumi pointed out. Then Madoka was coming out of nowhere and started to chase them. Naoko, Mutsumi, Kade, Desiree and Clara said a spell and a magical barrier came out of their hands. Madoka was confused at this action but still continued to chase them without thinking what will happen next.

**Next chapter is up!**

**I seem to be making longer chapters now!**

**I do not own any of these characters except for Naoko, Kade, Desiree, Mutsumi and Clara**


	7. Chapter 7

The day

**Sorry for not updating, there were too many assignments and I'm still doing them. Now my sentences are much spaced out!**

_Madoka was confused at this action but still continued to chase them without thinking what will happen next._

Madoka started to chase Mutsumi first but she disappeared in the tree of the park.

"Where are you? Come out so I'll make you pay for stealing my laptop" Madoka stated.

Then there was no reply. "Hmm, there must be no one" Madoka whispered.

Then in a glimpse of her eye she noticed something that looked like Desiree's sunglasses so she ran towards it and shouted "Ha, I found… you?"

Instead it was a ginger cat wearing random sunglasses. "Hey next time, watch where you're going" the ginger cat said.

"Kyaaaaaa, d-did you just t-talk" Madoka stutters.

"Yup, now go away or I'll scratch you with my sharp claws" the cat answered while show out her claws.

After that Madoka left stunned at the fact that cats could talk while the ginger cat saw her leave.

"She is so clueless" the ginger cat whispered. Then the cat whispered a short magical spell and the cat had changed back to Desiree. "Much better" Desiree said.

Then Madoka noticed two kids that looked like Kade and Naoko and Madoka touched their shoulders and said "You guys are coming with me"

Then the kids turned around and shouted "huh? A stranger? Mommy come help us, a stranger is trying to taking us away!"

"Huh? Oh, opps, sorry guys, I thought you guys were someone else" Madoka apologized while running off.

After that the two kids clicked their fingers and changed back to their normal age. "She's pretty stupid, Naoko, don't you think" the boy asked. "I agree with you, Kade" the girl replied.

"Madoka- san! Where are you?" Gingka shouted, "I think you should stop now because Yu and Kenta are messing with your laptop.

"What? Grrrrr…" Madoka grunted.

"Lol" Naoko whispered while in a form of a kid again.

Then Naoko's watch beeped and it showed a hologram of her mother. "Mum? Why are you calling me?" Naoko whispered.

"Because you guys have Dark Magic lessons in 15 mins and your sisters and brother and you forgot to eat lunch" Naoko's mother replied.

"Holy crap, I totally forgot, I'll use telepathy" Naoko said and she pressed a button and the hologram disappeared.

After sending the messages to her sisters and brother, Naoko said a quick spell and a portal open in front of her so she stepped in and the portal closed.

As for her sisters and brother, they all did the same thing except they did it a bit later then Naoko.

Back to Gingka and his friends

"STOP TOUCHING MY LAPTOP YOU GUYS!" Madoka shouted in rage. "Err, w-we didn't t-touch i-it" Kenta and Yu stammered.

"Well if you guys didn't touch it, then who did?" Madoka asked after calming down.

"No one did, I lied just to get you here" Gingka replied.

"So, where is it?" Madoka questioned.

"Oh it's just on the bench over there" Gingka answered and pointed to the bench that was near the fountain.

"Oh, thanks" Madoka replied.

"So, since the laptop war is over, where are Naoko, Mutsumi, Kade, Clara and Desiree? They don't seem to be here" Yu asked.

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it… where are they?" Kenta said.

**Sorry for not updating for the past few weeks. **

**I do not own any of these characters except for Naoko, Kade, Desiree, Mutsumi and Clara**

**Once again, a longer chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

The day

**Opps I accidently posted a bit too late. Sorryz for that. Here a new chapter! Enjoy! **

"_Oh yeah, now that you mention it… where are they?" Kenta said._

"…" everyone said. " Well it has been a long day today and we should all go get some food and rest, right guys?" Madoka stated.

"Yeah I guess so" Gingka answered. Then everyone went out for dinner and went back to their home and slept. Well not yet.

**At Yu's house**

"TSUBASA WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ICE CREAM?!" Yu shouted.

"Jeez you don't need to shout, I'm right next to you" Tsubasa replied angrily.

"BUT I NEED ICE CREAM! Can you go get some pplleeaasseee?" Yu asked cutely while using puppy eyes.

"Ugh fine, I'll get you some tomorrow" Tsubasa grumbled.

"Woo hoo, yay!" Yu shouted.

**At Kenta's house**

"I'm bored, I should of asked Gingka if he wanted to battle with me" Kenta thought, "Oh wait I know I should watch TV."

Kenta switched the TV on with the remote and a Barbie movie came up.

"WTH?!" Kenta shouted and quickly switched the channel.

**At Gingka's house**

"You can't do this to me dad!" Gingka cried.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you Gingka, but it's for your own good" Gingka's dad replied.

"Nooooooooo" Gingka cried some more.

"I wish could make it up to you but I can't. You have to change your ways" Gingka's dad answered to Gingka's cries.

"You can't change my diet! Hamburgers are my life!" Gingka stated and still cried.

"I thought Beyblade was your life" Gingka's dad said while confused.

"Uhh, it's my second life" Gingka stupidly answered while Gingka's dad sweat dropped.

**At the Bey pit**

"I can't believe this, how did these kids use the beyblades, as a pizza cutter?" Madoka questioned herself.

After fixing the beys she went into a deep slumber while more kids outside were shouting for Madoka to fix their beys.

**At the castle**

"Man that lesson, I mean seriously, we already learnt all the spells in Dark magic including the spell that can destroy the whole universe, what's the point of taking the class again?" Clara asked.

"Yeah I guess you right" Desiree agreed with her.

"Can't we just destroy the teacher so we don't have to take those classes?" Kade suggested.

"Then mum can just hire a new one stupid" Naoko mentioned.

"I think we need to talk to mum about this" Mutsumi stated, "Or else we will probably have to stay in Dark magic classes for the next 100 years or so."

"Ok, let's make a deal, whoever loses in scissors, paper, rock gets to ask mum" Naoko said.

"Yeah okay" everyone else answered.

After the game

"Why did I have to lose? Kade was the one who cheated" Clara said angrily.

"Huh? N-No I d-didn't" Kade stuttered.

"Stop it Clara, you lost fair and square and stop putting the blame on others all the time" Desiree mentioned.

"Heehee" Naoko giggled. "That goes for you too Naoko" Desiree said to her.

"Awww" Naoko grumbled, "That's no fair"

"You act just like mum, Desiree" Kade mentioned.

"Uhh, is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Desiree asked.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure it was a bad thing" Mutsumi stated.

"…"

"I heard everything you said you know" a mysterious voice said deeply.

"Who's there?" Kade shouted.

"Come out and show your face to use, or else we will use force" Clara stated.

"Oh dears, looks like you can't recognize my voice, don't worry I'll come out of my hiding place" the mysterious voice said.

A shadow emerged from the corner of the room and a familiar figure appeared after the shadows dispersed.

"It's… mum?" Naoko said.

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Feel free to read my other stories that I wrote1 (they do not necessarily have to be about Metal fight beyblade) it's a cliffhanger! ( sorta )**

**I do not own any of these characters except for Naoko, Kade, Desiree, Mutsumi and Clara. I also do not own Barbie and I don't wish to either.**

**Please check out my new poll! This chapter is edited**


End file.
